


The Appearance of What We Need

by HikaruRyu



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Pre-Slash, Superwho
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikaruRyu/pseuds/HikaruRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u">Post Doctor Who 6x02/Supernatural 6x15</span> – Dean e Sam stanno investigando sulla scomparsa di tre persone che non hanno nulla in comune, tranne il fatto che nei luoghi dove sono sparite sono presenti delle statue di angeli piangenti. Mentre indagano, appare davanti a loro una strana cabina blu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta su [questo prompt](http://destiel-italia.livejournal.com/28527.html?thread=269423#t269423) richiesto da [lady_house](http://lady-house.livejournal.com/)  per il [Festival del Crossover](http://destiel-italia.livejournal.com/28527.html) di [destiel_italia](http://destiel-italia.livejournal.com/) .

_«Non battere ciglio. Se lo fai sei morto. Non voltare mai le spalle. Non distogliere lo sguardo. E non chiudere mai gli occhi. Buona fortuna»_. [1]

  


**29 Aprile 2011, Concordia, Kansas – America; ore 8,03 A.M**.

  


Il cielo era azzurro, gli uccellini cinguettavano e i bambini giocavano nelle altalene. Sembrava proprio una giornata normale, in un parco normale, di una minuscola cittadina _normale_. E questo a Dean non piaceva neanche un po’, sentiva puzza di bruciato lontano un miglio.  
«Che ne pensi?» domandò, voltandosi all’indirizzo del fratello, seduto accanto a lui, sul sedile del passeggero dell’Impala.  
«E tutto molto _normale_ » osservò Sam con una smorfia, poco convinto quanto lui.  
«Già, sembra la fottuta _Pleasantville_. Cos’è quello?» [2] domandò poi il maggiore.  
«Uno stagno per le anatre?» considerò l’altro perplesso.  
«E allora perché non ci sono anatre?» rintuzzò Dean.  
«Non lo so» replicò Sam confuso.  
«Visto? Non poi così _normale_ » asserì il fratello convinto, facendogli alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«Facciamo il punto della situazione, ti spiace?» sbuffò il minore. «Qualcosa ha fatto scomparire tre persone: una bambina, un adolescente e una ragazza di venticinque anni. Nessuna di loro apparentemente è legata all’altra, sono di età differenti, di ceti sociali diversi, abitano perfino lontano l’una dall’altra» riepilogò diligentemente.  
«Giusto, quindi non può trattarsi di un serial killer, no? Deve essere qualche schifezza soprannaturale, ma non abbiamo trovato tracce di zolfo o di attività spiritica, la luna piena non è ancora arrivata e questo non sembra il genere di posto che un branco di vampiri sceglierebbe».  
«Mutaforma? Skinwalker? Qualche nuova schifezza creata dalla Madre?» propose Sam.  
«Non abbiamo trovato tracce di pelle mutata, ma non potrei giurare sull’ultima opzione» replicò guardandosi attorno. «Questo è il parco in cui è scomparsa la bambina, vero?» aggiunse.  
«Sì. Dorothy White, sei anni. La madre ha detto che l’ha portata qui ieri pomeriggio e l’ha lasciata a giocare sugli scivoli, si è voltata un attimo per parlare con un’amica e la figlia è scomparsa» confermò il minore.  
Ma Dean non lo stava ascoltando, il suo sguardo era fisso sulla statua posta nell’angolo più buio del parco: un angelo piangente. Perché metterla in un punto così nascosto?  
«Ehi» richiamò l’attenzione del fratello «non ce n’era una del genere anche nei luoghi dove sono scomparsi il ragazzino e l’altra tizia?»  
Sam si accigliò, cercando di ricordare. Non ci aveva fatto molto caso, ma se non sbagliava ce n’era una nella casa abbandonata in cui David Kent ed i suoi amici si erano intrufolati, ed una all’ingresso della chiesa dove era scomparsa Martha Pescaro, la ragazza di venticinque anni.  
«Sarà un soggetto molto comune, no? È solo un angelo» replicò poco convinto.  
«Sì, avrai ragione tu» assentì il maggiore, ma sembrava distratto. Continuava a fissare la statua come se si aspettasse di vederla muovere da un momento all’altro.  
Sam sorrise divertito. «È da un po’ che Cas non si fa vivo, vero?» osservò, apparentemente senza motivo.  
«Già, e quindi? È occupato» si accigliò Dean.  
«No, niente» sviò il fratello. «Andiamo a fare colazione?» aggiunse per distrarlo, ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo entusiasta.

  


*°*°*°*°*

  


**26 Novembre 1969, Washington D.C., Virginia – America; ore 6,18 P.M**.

  


Una musichetta noiosa ronzava nell’aria, quasi del tutto soppressa dal borbottio seccato dei clienti. Conton sospirò esausto, ponderando di estrarre la pistola e farsi strada con la forza; se c’era una cosa che odiava, era la fila alla cassa del supermercato.  
Venne distratto da una bambina che correva da una parte all’altra e gli sbatté contro le gambe, crollando a terra di sedere, in un morbido tonfo. Aveva capelli biondi e ricci, una salopette un po’ troppo maschile per una femminuccia, sotto una giacca troppo leggera per quella stagione, e calzava un paio di stivaletti rossi. Non poteva avere più di sei anni, stimò lui.  
«Tutto bene, _Dorothy_?» le chiese, lasciando il carrello ed infilandole le mani sotto le ascelle per tirarla in piedi.  
«Come fa a sapere il mio nome, signore?» chiese stupita la bambina. «Lei è un mago?»  
«Ti chiami davvero _Dorothy_?» chiese divertito l’agente dell’F.B.I. «Sai, io lo dicevo per via della bambina di _‘Il Mago di Oz’_ , le somigli molto. Quasi mi aspettavo che dicessi _“Ho l’impressione che non siamo più in Kansas”_ ».  
«Ma noi siamo in Kansas. Quindi tu sei il Mago di Oz?»  
«No, siamo a D.C., ed io non sono un mago» chiarì Canton, evitando di spiegarle che quello della celeberrima fiaba era un truffatore. «Sono uno dei buoni, vedi?» spiegò, tirando fuori il distintivo.  
«Con-ton E-ve-ret-t De-la-wa-re III» lesse la piccola, ancora un po’ sillabante. «Che nome lungo. Allora sei un principe? I principi hanno nomi lunghissimi e strane cifre alla fine. Ma non hai l’aspetto di un principe» osservò petulante.  
«Grazie, Dorothy, molto gentile da parte tua» ironizzò il Mago-barra-Principe. «Dov’è la tua mamma?»  
La piccola s’intristì immediatamente. «L’ho persa» sospirò «ero al parco e poi all’improvviso mi sono ritrovata qui» spiegò e le orecchie di Conton si drizzarono.  
«Ah, ma posso chiamarla!» esclamò Dorothy, tirando fuori dalla tasca della giacchetta uno strano aggeggio.  
Lui l’aveva visto solo un’altra volta in vita sua, non molto tempo prima. Era un _videofonino_ – qualunque cosa un videofonino fosse, non gli avevano spiegato molto bene come funzionasse.  
«Da dove hai detto che vieni, tesoro?» le domandò, cominciando ad essere colpito da un sospetto.  
«Kansas» sbuffò la bambina, come se avesse a che fare con un adulto molto ottuso.  
«E in che anno siamo?» continuò l’uomo.  
«Nel 2011, naturalmente. Si prende gioco di me perché sono bassa? Non è carino, sa?» s’indispettì la piccola.  
«Credimi, l’altezza è l’ultimo dei tuoi problemi, dolcezza» asserì.

  


*°*°*°*°*

  


**29 Aprile 2011, Concordia, Kansas – America; ore 8,33 A.M**.

  


La tavola calda dove Dean e Sam si fermarono per la colazione era allegra ed affollata. Il profumo dei pancake si spandeva nell’aria, mentre una vecchia televisione trasmetteva il meteo locale, preannunciando temporali improvvisi.  
I due cacciatori presero un tavolo defilato sulla destra, per poter parlare in santa pace, mentre il maggiore aspettava la propria ordinazione con l’acquolina in bocca e l’altro sorseggiava il proprio caffè facendo qualche ricerca sul computer.  
Dean guardò distrattamente le prime gocce di pioggia imperlare la vetrina del locale, poi il suo sguardo venne attirato da qualcos’altro. «Ehi, guarda là» richiamò il fratello, indicando la sommità dell’edificio di fronte, su cui erano poste due statue.  
«Di nuovo gli angeli piangenti» notò Sam con moderata sorpresa.  
«Ecco qui, ragazzi» li interruppe la cameriera, portando le loro ordinazioni.  
«Senta, quelle statue significano qualcosa di particolare? Ne abbiamo trovate diverse in città» le domandò allora il più giovane.  
«Quali statue?» chiese lei perplessa.  
«Come _quali_? Quelle, no?» esclamò Dean, riportando lo sguardo sull’edificio dirimpetto alla tavola calda.  
Ma le statue erano scomparse.  
«Eh?» chiese la ragazza stranita, con lo sguardo sospettoso di chi teme di avere a che fare con due svitati.  
Il maggiore dei Winchester le rivolse il suo sorriso più affascinante. «Nulla, devo essermi sbagliato» rispose concedendole una bella mancia per togliersela dai piedi.  
La cameriera gli sfiorò la mano nel prenderla, infilandogli tra le dita un foglietto col suo numero, prima di fluttuare via con passi ticchettanti, ma lui aveva già perso interesse nei suoi confronti, intento a rivolgere un’occhiata grave e significativa al fratello.  
«Penso sia ora di fare una telefonata» asserì Sammy.  
«E una preghiera, già che ci siamo» convenne Dean.

  


*°*°*°*°*

  


**9 Maggio 1883, Kyoto – Giappone; ore 5,12 P.M**.

  


La musica lenta e malinconica degli shamisen fluttuava nell’aria, insieme al profumo delle varie misture di tè. Rory si guardò di nuovo attorno, ancora un po’ a disagio, mentre sua moglie si agitava sulle punte dei piedi, accovacciata in una posa che sembrava scomodissima.  
«Dottore, quando ho detto che mi sarebbe piaciuto vedere il Giappone di una volta, prima del terremoto…» cominciò Amy in un sibilo che preannunciava tempesta «non intendevo _questo!_ » finì a voce più alta, attirando l’attenzione degli altri avventori della casa da tè, che le lanciarono occhiate scioccate per i suoi modi così barbari.  
«Potrei aver confuso una cifra o due» ammise il Dottore, aggiustandosi nervosamente il papillon ed accostandosi al viso la propria tazza di tè. «Ah, il tè della _Lanterna Verde_! Non ha paragoni, te lo assicuro» asserì prendendo un sorso. Lo risputò nella tazza subito dopo, tirando fuori la lingua disgustato, poco attento a non attirare di nuovo gli sguardi dei presenti. «Che schifo! Non era così che lo ricordavo» gemette sommessamente.  
«Bocca nuova, regole nuove, eh?» lo sbeffeggiò la compagna di viaggio, ora decisamente di umore migliore.  
«Se può consolarti,» bisbigliò Rory accostandosi al suo orecchio «sei molto sexy con questo kimono».  
«Sono seduta nella posizione più scomoda dell’universo, quindi: no, non mi consola. Facile per voi maschi che state seduti a gambe incrociate» s’imbronciò la ragazza.  
«Oh, in realtà conosco almeno un centinaio di posizioni più scomode. Su Nuovo Giappone, nel cinquantesimo secolo…» cominciò il Dottore, però venne prontamente tacitato da un’occhiataccia di Amelia. «Ma forse non vi interessa» borbottò allora, aggiungendo un cucchiaino enorme di miele al proprio tè.  
«Comunque, non capisco» intervenne l’infermiere. «Non dovrebbero essere più diffidenti verso gli occidentali e vederli con cattivo occhio?» mormorò all’indirizzo del Signore del Tempo.  
«Non ora» dissentì, questi. «Siamo nel 1883, l’anno scorso Ito Hirobumi è salito al governo come Primo Ministro, adottando numerose istituzioni occidentali – e più nello specifico britanniche – come un sistema legale e parlamentale più moderno, nonché un nuovo esercito» [3] spiegò, parlando così veloce da far girare la testa al povero Rory.  
«D’accordo _Wikipedia_ , grazie per la lezione di storia» lo fermò Pond, prima che potesse continuare.  
Il Dottore stava per replicare qualcosa, quando venne di nuovo interrotto, stavolta dal cellulare di Amy, che iniziò a squillare.  
«Come fa a prendere la linea, in questo posto?» chiese il marito perplesso.  
«Il Dottore l’ha sistemato tempo fa» spiegò spiccia Amelia.  
«E non l’hai mai usato per chiamarmi, mentre viaggiavate da soli?» replicò oltraggiato.  
«Eri al tuo addio al celibato» tentò la moglie, in una scivolosa arrampicata sugli specchi.  
«Ma per te erano passati giorni!» obbiettò « _Mesi!_ »  
«Sai che anche tu stai molto bene con quel kimono?» ritentò Amy.  
«Ragazzi… _ragazzi_ , non vorrei interrompervi, ma il cellulare sta ancora squillando e attirando l’attenzione. Potreste finire di flirtare più tardi?» li richiamò il Signore del Tempo, spazientito.  
Quindi Amelia si decise ad aprire la chiamata e portarsi il telefonino all’orecchio. «Pronto? Ehilà, Conton! Come va, in quei tempi?» domandò allegra, non appena riconosciuto l’interlocutore.  
«Salve, Mrs. Pond. Abbastanza bene, ho appena preso casa con il mio ragazzo. Il Dottore è lì con voi?» le arrivò la voce dell’amico, attraverso lo spazio-tempo.  
«Sicuro. Te lo passo» replicò lei. «E congratulazioni per il trasloco!» aggiunse, prima di offrire il cellulare all’alieno.  
«Conton. Everett. Delawar. III!» esclamò il Dottore, prendendo la chiamata. «Adoro questo nome, te l’ho mai detto? Come stai, vecchio mio?»  
L’agente dell’F.B.I. si chiese distrattamente cosa avessero tutti con il suo nome, prima di rispondere: «Ho qualcosa per te, Dottore» e fornire all’amico una serie di coordinate.  
«Vieni con noi?» domandò il Signore del Tempo.  
«C’è bisogno di chiedere?» replicò e udì in sottofondo uno scalpicciò di piedi, poi un rumore distintivo e familiare cominciò a materializzarsi dell’aria accanto a lui, spedendogli un brivido d’eccitazione su per la schiena.  
«Certo che no!» concluse il Dottore, il cellulare ancora attaccato all’orecchio, spalancando le porte del TARDIS di fronte a Conton e ad una estasiata Dorothy.

  


*°*°*°*°*

  


**29 Aprile 2011, Concordia, Kansas – America; ore 9,13 A.M**.

  


Una brezza fresca arruffava l’erba del parco, ormai quasi deserto dopo l’ingresso dei bambini a scuola. Aveva smesso di piovere e solo un paio di anziani restavano ad occupare le panchine in fondo, asciugando le ossa al sole primaverile.  
Dean parcheggiò e scese dall’Impala, dirigendo subito i propri passi verso il punto in cui aveva scorto la scultura.  
Sparita, naturalmente.  
«Che diavolo sta succedendo?!» esclamò, seguito senza fatica dai passi lunghi del fratello. «Da quando delle statue vanno a spasso da sole?»  
«Possessione spiritica, forse?» azzardò Sam «Come quei manichini, ricordi?» tirò fuori l’aggeggio per misurare il campo elettromagnetico, ma non c’era alcuna traccia di attività sopranaturale in quel punto. Proprio come nella chiesa, dove erano passati strada facendo; anche lì l’angelo piangente era scomparso.  
«No, sarebbero troppo pesanti per degli spiriti, non credi? Un conto sono dei manichini di plastica o una bambola gonfiabile. Perfino una macchina non è difficile da muovere, avendo dei circuiti elettrici. Ma la _pietra_?» osservò il maggiore scettico. «Hai trovato qualcosa su internet?»  
«Niente. Nemmeno Bobby mi ha saputo dire nulla di concreto. La cosa che si avvicina di più a questa follia sono le leggende sui gargoyle» rispose l’altro storcendo le labbra.  
« _Gargoyle_? Come in _‘Il Gobbo di Notre Dame’_?» [4] ironizzò Dean ed il fratello scrollò le spalle, perplesso quando lui.  
«E va bene, ne ho abbastanza, ci servono un paio d’ali di un altro tipo» concluse il maggiore, prima di prendere un respiro profondo e chiudere gli occhi. «Castiel… abbiamo a che fare con qualcosa di davvero bizzarro, potresti portare le tue pallide chiappe piumate qui, per favore?» pregò a voce alta, prima di socchiudere una sola palpebra e sbirciare attorno. Ma niente, non c’era traccia del _loro_ angelo.  
«Sarà occupato…» ragionò Sam. Fece per aggiungere qualcosa, ma all’improvviso uno strano rumore ritmico ed ansimante cominciò a gonfiare l’aria accanto a loro, proprio dove poche ore prima si trovava l’angelo piangente, e uno strano vento si sollevò lì attorno, costringendoli ad alzare le braccia per proteggersi gli occhi dalla terra smossa.  
«Ma che diavolo… ?» iniziò il maggiore dei Winchester quando qualcosa di blu cominciò a materializzarsi in quel punto.  
Una _cabina_ blu. Un enorme – be’, non tanto _enorme_ , ma era apparsa dal nulla, diamine! – cabina blu della polizia.  
« _Molte bene!_ » [5] esclamò una voce, quando le porte della cabina si spalancarono per lasciar spuntare una faccia giovane e appuntita da elfo. «Oh, abbiamo spettatori… Salve» li salutò quel ragazzo dall’aria decisamente troppo svampita, uscendo da lì seguito immediatamente da una riccioluta bimba bionda. «Avanti Dorothy, sbatti tre volte i tacchi e dì: _“Non c’è posto migliore di casa”_ » [6] istruì la bambina, mostrandole cosa fare.  
Uno scappellotto lo raggiunse subito alla nuca. «Ma che problema hai tu con le favole? Non usciamo tutti da storie per bambini, sai?» lo apostrofò una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi, vestita in kimono. Perché diavolo indossava un kimono, poi?  
«Le favole non sono affatto storie per bambini, Amy» obiettò lui.  
«Ha ragione, sai?» intervenne un secondo ragazzo, anche lui in kimono e con la faccia – se possibile – ancora più appuntita ed idiota. E un naso enorme, _davvero_ enorme. «Le fiabe vengono dalle più spaventose storie popolari. Credimi, io c’ero mentre si formavano» continuò imperterrito, senza badare alla presenza dei due cacciatori che li fissavano allibiti.  
«Ragazzi, abbiamo compagnia, ve ne siete accorti?» osservò finalmente un’ultima voce, fin troppo familiare per loro, tanto che i due Winchester sentirono un brivido inerpicarsi su per la schiena.  
«TU!» ruggì Dean, estraendo la pistola e puntandogliela in fronte prima ancora di ragione. Quello che non si aspettava era di trovarsene un’altra immediatamente puntata al costato.  
«Io non lo farei fossi in te, dolcezza» osservò l’uomo, premendogli più forte la canna tra le costole. «Minacciare un agente federale è illegale».  
 _Agente federale?_ , si chiese il cacciatore perplesso. E da quando Crowley portava una pistola? «Tu eri morto» asserì guardingo.  
«Non mi risulta» rispose l’altro serafico. «Be’, forse in questo tempo sì…» considerò poi.  
«No, no. Sei vivo» lo rassicurò la rossa.  
«Amy!» la rimproverò il tizio con il papillon. Un _papillon_ , sul serio?  
«Ops… spoiler, vero?» ridacchiò lei.  
All’improvviso, però, una mano familiare si posò sulla spalla del cacciatore, trattenendolo. «Non è lui, Dean» gli sussurrò all’orecchio una voce rassicurante apparsa dal nulla – l’ _ennesima_. Ma almeno stavolta era una voce amica.  
«Ce ne hai messo di tempo, Cas! E come sarebbe a dire _non è lui_?» replicò l’interpellato, senza perdere d’occhio l’uomo che teneva sotto mira.  
«È umano, Dean» confermò il suo angelo, sorvolando sul rimprovero.  
«Da dove diamine è arrivato?» esclamò qualcuno, forse il tipo col nasone.  
«Avrà un manipolatore vortex» [7] osservò l’altro ragazzo. Dean non si soffermò nemmeno a chiedersi di che diavolo parlasse.  
«Certo che sono _umano_. Ho la faccia da alieno, forse?» replicò il sosia di Crowley. «Posso anche dimostrarvelo» asserì rinfoderando con attenzione la pistola, facendo prima mostra di aver reinserito la sicura, ed estraendo il distintivo dalla tasca interna della giacca.  
« _Agente Canton Everett Delawar III_ » lesse «Che razza di nome è?» era quasi più assurdo di quelli che usavano loro. «Un momento… qui c’è scritto che sei nato nel 1922! Mi prendi per il culo?!»  
«Più tardi, magari» ironizzò Conton. «Si chiamano _viaggi nel tempo_ , figliolo» lo canzonò ancora.  
«Dunque cosa sarebbe, esattamente? Il povero bastardo che Crowley ha posseduto?» domandò Dean all’indirizzo di Castiel.  
«Non credo. Un antenato, forse» intervenne suo fratello. «Hai figli?» chiese al diretto interessato.  
«No, e dubito che ne avrò mai» lì rassicurò Conton con un sorriso – fin troppo familiare, Cristo! – che la diceva lunga.  
Intanto il tizio con il papillon si mise in punta di piedi per cercare di guardare negli occhi Sam, poi gli girò attorno, come se lo stesse studiando, e gli puntò addosso una strana bacchetta metallica con la punta luminosa, che emise un basso ronzio.  
«Interessante, molto interessante» borbottò tra sé, sotto lo sguardo stranito del minore dei Winchester, che si sentì una specie di fenomeno da baraccone –  e non era lui quello uscito da una cabina blu, insomma!  
«Che cosa, Dottore?» l’interrogò l’amica.  
«Questi due» spiegò lui, indicando i due cacciatori con la sua bacchetta ronzante «Hanno qualcosa che non va. Lo spazio si annoda attorno a loro, sono punti fissi nel tempo, e non ho mai visto _persone_ che sono punti fissi. Gli _eventi_ sono punti fissi, i _luoghi_ sono punti fissi, non le _persone_. Se li spostassimo, la realtà crollerebbe» asserì parlando così veloce che occorse loro quasi un minuto intero per comprendere cosa accidenti avesse detto.  
«Non ho la più pallida idea di cosa tu stia parlando» replicò Sam.  
«Avete sventato qualche catastrofe o salvato qualche vita?» chiese spiccio il Dottore.  
Dean sbuffò un accenno di risata, abbassando la pistola, anche se non la rimise nella fondina. «Solo _qualche_?» ironizzò.  
«Chi siete voi?» chiese allora il tizio con il papillon.  
«Dovremo essere noi a fare questa domanda» replicò accigliato il maggiore dei Winchester, ma il fratello richiamò la sua attenzione.  
«Dean, è la bambina che era scomparsa» gli fece notare, indicando la piccola che dal basso si godeva la scena come se stesse guardando uno show televisivo.  
«Siete stati voi a prenderla?» domandò allora l’altro cacciatore, ma a dire il vero suonava più come un’accusa, facendo per sollevare di nuovo l’arma.  
«No, l’abbiamo solo riportata indietro, idiota!» rispose la rossa «Non avreste dovuto nemmeno accorgervi che era scomparsa, dovevamo riportarla indietro a pochi secondi da quando era sparita» chiarì, voltandosi poi verso l’amico con sguardo accusatore. «Sei arrivato di nuovo in ritardo, non è vero?»  
«Ops…» bisbigliò l’interpellato, guardando a destra e a sinistra con l’aria di un topo in trappola, prima di infilare di nuovo in tasca la sua bacchetta. «Bene, passiamo al motivo per cui Dorothy è stata spedita nel 1969, okay? Avete per caso visto in giro degli angeli piangenti?» domandò ai due cacciatori, che subito si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpreso.  
«Tu che ne sai?» chiese allora Sam, ma la sua voce venne surclassata da un’altra.  
«Gli angeli non piangono» affermò Castiel orgogliosamente, rimasto per tutto il tempo zitto ed immobile accanto a Dean, tanto che gli altri si erano quasi dimenticati di lui.  
«No, hai ragione, non lo fanno» confermò il Dottore raggiungendolo in due lunghe falcate. «Non per davvero… Non ho mai visto occhi tanto antichi» mormorò, fissando quelle iridi di un blu impossibile. Solo i suoi, quando si guardava allo specchio. «Chi sei?»  
«Sono un angelo del Signore» dichiarò lui con fierezza.  
«Un _angelo_?» chiese l’altro, pungolandolo con la sua bacchetta, tirata di nuovo fuori con rapidità magistrale. «Impossibile, in novecentootto anni di vita non ho mai visto un _vero_ angelo, solo cose che lo sembrano».  
«Ci sono cose più antiche di te, _Theta_ » replicò Castiel, in un sussurro udibile solo a lui, che lo fece irrigidire da capo a piedi.  
Il Dottore lo guardò con aria seria e grave, quasi impaurito, poi sollevò le mani per avvicinarle alle sue tempie. «Permetti?» domandò, sfiorando quei punti e, quando l’altro acconsentì con un cenno del capo, chiuse gli occhi.  
Quando li riaprì, pochi attimi dopo, fece due passi indietro con aria terrorizzata, andando a sbattere contro Conton.  
«Tutto bene?» gli domandò questi, e allora lui si stirò i lembi della giacca e si aggiustò il papillon, cercando di riprendere un minimo di contegno.  
«Cosa si fa in questi casi?» domandò a Castiel. «Ci si inginocchia e si chiede perdono per i propri peccati?»  
«Dio manca da _Settimo Cielo_ da un bel po’ di tempo, amico» intervenne allora Dean. «Lui è solo Cas» continuò, ricevendo un’occhiata non troppo felice del suo angelo per quel “ _solo_ Cas”. «E noi siamo Dean e Sam Winchester» fece le presentazioni. «Sembra che stiamo indagando sulla stessa cosa».  
«Bene!» esclamò l’interpellato. «Io sono il Dottore, loro sono i Pond: Amy e Rory, e lui è Canton» ricambiò la cortesia.  
«Ma _chi_ siete voi?» chiese quindi Sam. «Siete usciti da una cabina blu, in _cinque_. E tu hai detto di avere _novecentootto_ anni» sottolineò.  
«Viaggiatori del tempo» spiegò il Dottore. «Amelia e Rory sono vostri contemporanei. Conton viene dal 1969 – l’anno dello sbarco sulla luna! – ed è stato lui a trovare Dorothy, ma non viaggia con noi molto spesso».  
«E tu?» domandò ancora Sam.  
«Io sono l’ultimo di una razza chiamata Signori del Tempo, proveniente dal pianeta Gallifrey» rivelò con voce grave ed una certa teatralità.  
«Sì, sì. Ora smettila di vantarti» intervenne Amy, dandogli una leggera spallata. «Piuttosto, hai parlato di angeli piangenti, Dottore».  
«Gli angeli non…» cominciò Castiel.  
«Non quel tipo di angeli, amico» lo interruppe Dean.  
«Non sarebbe il caso di andare a prendere River?» continuò Mrs. Pond.  
«No, no. Decisamente _no_ » l’ammonì l’amico.  
«Hai paura di qualcosa?» insinuò lei.  
«No, Amy. Okay, magari un po’, sì» ammise «Ma il problema è che il nostro passato è il suo futuro, quindi se la portassimo con noi e le rivelassimo ciò che già sappiamo sugli angeli…» spiegò.  
«Spoiler!» cantilenò la ragazza come faceva sempre la Professoressa Song.  
«Esatto» confermò il Dottore.  
«Quindi, cosa sapete sugli angeli piangenti? Che diavolo sono quelle statue?» li richiamò Dean.  
«Non sono statue. Solo un secondo…» replicò il Dottore, prendendo la chiave del TARDIS da una tasca e chiudendolo con il tipico _beap-beap_ della chiusura centralizzata di una macchina, prima di farlo scomparire. «Sfasato di un secondo nel futuro, o quei cattivoni degli angeli cercheranno ancora di rubarmelo» spiegò.  
«Ma _cosa_ sono gli angeli piangenti?» chiese per l’ennesima volta Sam, prima che suo fratello potesse saltare al collo di quel tizio e soffocarlo con il suo stesso papillon. «Hai detto che non sono statue».  
«Infatti, non lo sono. Gli angeli piangenti sono con ogni probabilità le creature più pericolose ed antiche dell’universo; esistono da sempre. E questo perché hanno la difesa migliore. Sono quantisticamente bloccate: possono muoversi molto velocemente se inosservate, ma si pietrificano se vengono viste. Non dipende da loro, è la loro biologia, quando vengono viste da una qualunque creatura vivente diventano _letteralmente_ di sasso» spiegò «E non si può uccidere la pietra. La difesa suprema, impenetrabile. Non si coprono gli occhi perché piangono, ma perché non possono guardarsi nemmeno tra loro. Creature davvero tristi gli angeli piangenti».  
«Ma cosa vogliono?» chiese allora Conton.  
«Quello che vogliamo tutti: sopravvivere. Si cibano di energia, più precisamente del tempo sottratto alle persone che spediscono altrove. Più una persona è giovane,» spiegò osservando Dorothy «più tempo le portano via. Ecco perché ho dovuto nascondere la mia nave, è piena di energia e, se la ottenessero, sarebbe una catastrofe».  
«Aspetta un attimo… quella è una _nave_? Una nave _spaziale_?!» esclamò Dean.  
«Certo!» confermò il Dottore, quasi oltraggiato che avessero potuto pensare il contrario.  
«Ehm… scusate,» li interruppe una vocina e Dorothy tirò una manica di Sam per attirare la sua attenzione «posso tornare a casa, adesso?»  
«Oh, giusto. Dovremmo inventarci una storia, non possiamo certo lasciarti dire che hai viaggiato nel tempo» osservò, studiando la piccina.  
«Perché no?» domandò lei.  
«Perché penserebbero che non hai tutte le rotelle apposto, _Riccioli d’Oro_. Lo so per esperienza» intervenne Amy, chinandosi di fronte a lei ed accarezzandole i capelli chiari.  
«Allora dirò che non ricordo nulla. Racconterò che l’Agente Conton mi ha trovata al supermercato e mi ha riportata a casa» decise saggiamente la piccola, mostrando una spiccata intelligenza.  
«Ottima idea, Dorothy. E questo resterà il nostro piccolo segreto, eh?» propose Mrs. Pond facendole l’occhiolino ed offrendole il mignolo per giurare.  
«Possiamo accompagnarti Dean ed io. Siamo già stati a casa dei tuoi genitori» sorrise Sam.  
«In qualità di cosa?» chiese Conton con un sogghigno.  
«Ehm… agenti dell’FBI» rispose il cacciatore.  
«O gli standard sono molto cambiati, o voi non siete affatto miei colleghi» asserì questi, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Gridate _truffa_ da tutti i pori».  
«Senti chi parla, _M.I.B._ » [8] sbuffò Dean, ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo perplesso.  
«Bene, allora voi accompagnerete Dorothy e noi inizieremo a cercare gli angeli» stabilì il Dottore. «A proposito, avete idea di quanti siano?» li interrogò poi.  
«Calma, cowboy. Noi non lavoriamo con gli estranei. A Hugo, Victor e Laverne ci pensiamo noi» [9] obbiettò il maggiore dei Winchester.  
«Gli angeli piangenti non si possono affrontare a colpi di pistola. Nessun’arma può scalfirli» asserì il Signore del Tempo con voce ferma e dura, invadendo il suo spazio personale in un modo che gli era spiacevolmente familiare, finché non poté puntare nei suoi quegli occhi chiarissimi ed antichi, incastonati in un volto troppo giovane. «Non puoi guardarli negli occhi e non puoi battere ciglio. Se lo fai, sei morto. Non puoi voltargli le spalle. Non puoi distogliere lo sguardo. E non puoi mai – _mai_ , per nessun motivo – sbattere le palpebre» spiegò, scandendo bene le parole. «Pensi di poterli affrontare da solo, Dean Winchester?»  
Il cacciatore deglutì a fatica, trovando quasi assurdo venire trattato come un moccioso da un tizio con quella faccia da ragazzino. «Ma noi abbiamo un’arma segreta» ghignò, poi.  
« _Arma segreta_? Quale _arma segreta_?» chiese il Dottore scettico.  
«Qualcuno che non ha bisogno di sbattere le palpebre» spiegò Dean, voltandosi all’indirizzo di Castiel. «Angeli piangenti Vs. angelo del Signore. Secondo te chi l’avrà vinta?»  
«Oh, brillante!» esclamò l’alieno entusiasta. «Bene, allora, che stiamo aspettando? Andiamo!» sorrise, facendo riapparire il TARDIS ed aprendo le porte con uno schiocco di dita.  
«Col cavolo! Non lascio qui la mia bambina!» sbottò il maggiore dei Winchester.  
«Quale _bambina_?» replicò perplesso il Signore del Tempo.  
«La mia macchina» chiarì Dean indicando l’Impala.  
«Oh, ma è _bellissima_!» gli occhi del Dottore s’illuminarono e corse incontro all’automobile. «Una Chevrolet Impala! Del… vediamo un po’…» controllò leccandosi un indice e passandolo sulla carrozzeria.  
«Ehi!» gridò il ragazzo oltraggiato.  
«…1967? Alla fine degli anni ’50 erano molto di moda. _“Un’automobile di prestigio alla portata del cittadino medio americano”_ » l’altro recitò il motto commerciale come se niente fosse. «Ti inviterei a portarla dentro, ma poi la _mia_ bambina potrebbe offendersi» si scusò.  
« _Portarla dentro_? In quella _cabina_?» ribatté Dean scettico.  
«Ehi, non usare quel tono. _Lei_ è molto sensibile» lo rimproverò il Dottore.  
«E va bene, va bene. Lascia solo che parcheggi meglio la macchina. Ma tu…» asserì, puntandogli un indice contro «… leccala di nuovo e io ti infilo il papillon su per il tuo culo alieno, chiaro?»  
Sam alzò gli occhi al cielo e Amy borbottò qualcosa che somigliava sospettosamente a: «Uomini e macchine. Attraverso il tempo e lo spazio non cambiano mai».  
«Avranno qualcosa da compensare» le bisbigliò Conton a bassa voce.  
«Probabile» convenne Rory.  
« _Tecnicamente_ non l’ho leccata» obbiettò il Signore del Tempo, ma decise che fosse più saggio lasciar perdere, quando il cacciatore si accigliò e gli rivolse un’occhiata decisamente cupa. «Ti verranno le rughe, sai?» aggiunse allora, indicandosi la fronte, in corrispondenza del punto in cui quella dell’altro si aggrottava, e Dean ringhiò. « _Molto bene_ , andiamo?» concluse, fuggendo con discrezione dentro il TARDIS.  
Gli altri lo seguirono dappresso e i Winchester si fermarono non appena misero un piede all’interno.  
«Uoh! Mi prendi per il culo?» ansò Dean a bocca aperta e Sam boccheggiò.  
«È… è…» smozzicò.  
«Sì, _è più grande all’interno che all’esterno_ » li anticipò il Dottore. «Rory, chiudi la porta. Ci pensi tu, a loro?»  
«Perché sempre io?» replicò questi oltraggiato.  
«Sei l’ultimo arrivato» gli ricordò Amy.  
«Veramente è Canton» precisò il marito.  
«In realtà, è Dorothy» concluse quest’ultimo.  
Castiel era l’unico tranquillo, si guardava attorno con aria curiosa ed inespressiva; al Signore del Tempo non piacque molto.  
«Avete finito?» sbuffò. «Dorothy, il pulsantone blu» le indico poi. «Reggetevi!» ordinò infine, e la nave si mise in moto, sballottandoli qua e là.  
Indifferenti – e ormai abituati – Amy e Rory si diressero verso l’enorme guardaroba per cambiarsi, mentre gli altri si aggrappavano alla prima cosa a portata di mano e il Dottore e la bambina saltellavano attorno ai comandi.  
Atterrarono dopo pochi minuti e Dean si precipitò letteralmente fuori, abbastanza verde in faccia.  
«Qualcosa non va?» chiese Canton, mentre Sam batteva gentilmente una mano sulla spalla del fratello e Castiel si chinava per vedere meglio il volto del ragazzo, piegato in due per la nausea.  
«Soffre il mal d’aereo» spiegò il minore dei Winchester.  
«Non è vero!» obbiettò l’altro, ma il tono gli uscì semi-soffocato.  
«Ha paura» spiegò allora in labiale il più piccolo, all’indirizzo dell’angente federale, mentre il loro angelo sfiorava la fronte di Dean per aiutarlo a riprendersi.  
«Ci siamo davvero spostati» notò infine Sam. Si trovavano davanti a casa dei White, i genitori di della bambina scomparsa.  
Dorothy si slanciò verso la porta, picchiandovi i pugni contro con impazienza, e lui la seguì, suonando il campanello. Sorrise quando Mrs. White aprì la porta e strinse la piccola tra le braccia, ringraziandolo tra le lacrime di sollievo.  
Era bello riuscire a sistemare qualcosa per il verso giusto, una volta ogni tanto.


	2. Seconda Parte

**29 Aprile 2011, Concordia, Kansas – America; ore 10,22 A.M**.

La casa era un vecchia villa fatiscente risalente al diciannovesimo secolo, originariamente proprietà di ricchi possidenti, era stata trasformata in albergo negli anni ’20 del nuovo secolo, quando i padroni avevano perso tutto, ed era infine stata chiusa a seguito di un’epidemia di febbre gialla.I ragazzini s’intrufolavano spesso all’interno per delle prove di coraggio, visto che la si credeva infestata; si raccontava che vi fossero sparite delle persone all’interno, senza lasciare traccia. In realtà la voce era stata sparsa dopo gli anni ’40 per tenere lontano i curiosi, dato che l’edificio era già allora pericolante, ma Sam aveva visto un angelo piangente vicino all’ingresso.  
Ora la statua non era più in quel punto, però qualcosa diceva loro che quelle creature avevano fatto della casa la loro _base segreta_.  
«Quanti dovrebbero essere?» gli domandò Rory.  
«Ne abbiamo visti tre finora, in diversi punti della città, anche se all’inizio qui ce n’era solo uno» rispose lui.  
Dean, invece, era concentrato su un altro tipo di angelo, che scrutava senza espressione le finestre impolverate della villa. «Stai bene?» gli chiese.  
Castiel si voltò a guardarlo, inclinando il capo nella sua innocente posa usuale. «Sì. Perché?» rispose perplesso.  
«Non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare, l’ultima volta» osservò il ragazzo. Ricordava ancora quella bizzarra imitazione che lui e Sam avevano incontrato nella dimensione parallela in cui li aveva spediti Balthazar e poi la fuggevole comparsa del loro amico, quando Raphael aveva tentato di attaccarli. «Come vanno le cose lassù, fra le nuvole?» aggiunse allora.  
L’angelo chinò il capo. «È complicato» rispose semplicemente.  
Dean si chiese se Cas avesse davvero il tempo si stare lì con loro, se non lo stessero trattenendo con questioni troppo futili. «Ehi, siamo qui se ti serve aiuto per spiumare qualche culo, lo sai, vero?» si limitò a dire e Castiel gli rivolse un pallido accenno di sorriso, ma non replicò. Il cacciatore avrebbe voluto essere in grado di fare qualcosa di più.  
«D’accordo, andiamo!» li incitò il Dottore, sfregandosi le mani. «Ricordate: se li incontrate, non guardateli dritto negli occhi, ma non perdeteli di vista. Guardateli ovunque, ma non negli occhi».  
«Cosa succede se lo facciamo?» lo interrogò Conton.  
«Ti entrano nella testa» spiegò Amelia «E non è piacevole, credimi» concluse rabbrividendo.  
«Hai un piano?» chiese Rory al Signore del Tempo, accigliandosi al suo silenzio. «Tu _hai_ un piano, vero?»  
«Certo. Entriamo e troviamo gli angeli piangenti» rispose l’interpellato.  
«E poi?» rintuzzò Mr. Pond.  
«A quello non ci ho ancora pensato» ammise l’alieno sfuggendo il suo sguardo.  
«Splendido» concluse l’altro.  
«Adoro questo piano» ghignò Dean, abituato a gettarsi nelle situazioni senza ragionare troppo. «Andiamo a fare il culo a quei sassi ambulanti!»  
La villa aveva una planimetria molto vasta, costruita su tre livelli: pianterreno, primo piano e mansarda. I Winchester l’avevano visitata la sera prima, per cercare tracce del ragazzino scomparso – o di qualunque cosa l’avesse preso – ed avevano già appurato quant’era grande. Quindi, con una certa esitazione, decisero di dividersi per esplorarla più in fretta.  
«Rory, Amy, voi con me» decise subito il Dottore, segretamente preoccupato per l’amica. Quella faccenda della gravidanza non gli era ancora chiara, inoltre per Pond affrontare gli angeli era stato un incubo e non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarla di nuovo sola, anche se ora c’era l’ _ultimo centurione_ con lei. «Voi due» chiamò poi i due cacciatori «fate molta attenzione. Siete punti fissi nel tempo e sbattervi da un’altra parte sarebbe l’equivalente di un vero e proprio banchetto, per gli angeli piangenti» li avvisò.  
«Io vado al piano superiore» dichiarò Dean incurante, osservando la scalinata in marmo che un tempo doveva essere stata magnificente.  
«Vengo con te» si offrì Conton.  
«No, vado io» lo contraddì Sam, deciso a non dividersi dal fratello, ma questi dissentì subito.  
«No, Sammy, è meglio non stare assieme. Sarebbe come portare un’insegna al neon che recita “Mangiami”. Tu vai con Cas» ordinò, poi si rivolse all’amico. «Non perderlo di vista» lo pregò, ricevendo un rassicurante cenno del capo.  
 _Sta attento_ , sembravano tuttavia supplicarlo quegli occhi blu.  
«Ehi, sono un osso duro, moccioso» asserì Dean sorridendo. «E se anche dovessi fare un viaggetto altrove, tu mi sentiresti comunque, no?»  
«Verrei a prenderti anche all’inizio dei tempi» asserì il suo angelo.  
«Allora a noi resta la mansarda» concluse Sam, interrompendo il loro intenso scambio di sguardi. Forse fu una sua impressione, ma gli parve che Conton stesse scuotendo il capo con aria di compatimento e, quando gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa, l’agente federale sogghignò, scuotendo una mano come per scacciare una mosca, prima di seguire Dean su per le scale.  
Castiel e Sam fecero lo stesso, continuando a salire quando loro si fermarono al primo piano. Il maggiore dei Winchester non smise d’osservare il fratello ed il loro angelo finché non sparirono dalla vista, ricevendo una nuova intesa occhiata dall’amico ed un sorriso rassicurante dell’altro cacciatore.  
«Destra o sinistra?» lo riscosse l’agente federale e lui scrollò le spalle, indifferente.  
Entrarono nella prima porta in fondo al corridoio, esplorando le camere una per una. Trovarono tracce di attività recente, lattine di birra e sigarette lasciate dai ragazzini e graffiti sui muri, oltre a reti sgangherate e divani sfondati. Su tutto regnava un pesante strato di polvere e le finestre erano così luride che la luce del sole vi passava a malapena attraverso, gettando sull’ambiente una penombra costante.  
Ad un certo punto, lo sguardo di Dean venne attirato da alcune vecchie litografie appese alle pareti. «Ehi, guarda qua» richiamò l’altro uomo. «È David Kent, il ragazzino scomparso in questa casa due giorni fa!» esclamò allibito.  
«Sei sicuro?» domandò Conton sorpreso.  
Il cacciatore annuì. La foto, essendo antica e macchiata d’umidità, non era molto chiara, ma ritraeva un ragazzino dai capelli scuri vestito da stalliere, accanto a quella che doveva essere la figlia dei proprietari della villa ed i suoi fratelli maggiori.  
«Quel tuo amico, il Dottore – il Dottore _chi_ , poi? – può viaggiare nel tempo, giusto? Voglio dire, quel trabiccolo su cui siamo saliti va avanti e indietro, vero? Allora potrebbe andare a riprenderlo» osservò.  
«Non credo sia il caso» replicò l’agente federale, indicandogli una cornice poco più distante, in cui David, un po’ più vecchio, era vestito in abito da cerimonia e portava al braccio la ragazza della foto precedente, vestita di bianco. «Si è rifatto una vita, nel passato».  
Dean pensò ai Kent, i genitori del ragazzino, con cui aveva parlato la sera prima, distrutti e pallidi come fantasmi. Non avrebbero mai più visto il figlio e non avrebbero mai saputo quanto era stato felice. «Muoviamoci» incitò l’altro, stringendo la mascella, deciso più che mai a far fuori quelle fottute statue.  
Conton lo seguì in silenzio nell’esplorazione dell’ennesima stanza e notò lo sguardo che il cacciatore lanciò verso la tromba delle scale, quando la superarono per dirigersi dall’altra parte del corridoio.  
«Il tuo ragazzo è davvero carino» osservò allora.  
Ma l’altro gli rivolse un’occhiata stranita. E anche piuttosto scioccata. «Chi?!» esclamò allibito.  
« _Occhioni Blu_. Non è il tuo ragazzo?» specifico l’agente federale, come se fosse ovvio. Poi si dipinse in viso un espressione costernata. «Mi era sembrato... ma mi sarò sbagliato» concluse, proseguendo con indifferenza, come se non avesse insinuato alcun che.  
«È un _amico_ » chiarì Dean « _Solo_ un amico» specificò accigliato.  
«Okay» rispose serafico l’uomo, con sommo disinteresse. Il cacciatore rimase zitto, ma lo fissò di traverso, diffidente, quindi – dopo qualche secondo – l’altro gli rivolse un sorrisetto e continuò: «È tutto okay, Mr. Winchester. Noi... come si dice, di questi tempi? Giochiamo nella stessa squadra».  
«Sì, l’avevo capito» replicò l’interpellato. «Ma no, amico, non _giochiamo nella stessa squadra_ » spiegò, rifilandogli un’altra occhiata di traverso.  
«Okay» ripeté quello, con la medesima aria incurante.  
Dean si agitò innervosito. Non aveva nulla contro gli omosessuali – gli piaceva pensare di essere una persona di mentalità aperta, specie verso le lesbiche, erano così sexy! – o più nello specifico contro quel tizio, anche se era il sosia di Crowley. L’aveva tenuto d’occhio e gli sembrava un tipo pacato, che sapeva il fatto suo; uno a posto, insomma. E non si sentiva a disagio in sua presenza, che era molto più di quanto potesse dire della maggior parte degli sconosciuti. Ma questo non cambiava il fatto che l’ _Agente C_ avesse preso un grosso granchio. [10]  
«Non che ci sia nulla di male» si sentì quindi in dovere di specificare «ma, non nuoto su quella sponda del fiume, tutto qui». Lui era etero e felice di esserlo, grazie tante.  
«D’accordo» rispose l’uomo, aprendo un’altra porta, senza nemmeno badare troppo a lui.  
«Mi stai facendo fesso e contento?» chiese il cacciatore, dopo una breve pausa, sentendosi preso in giro.  
«Non mi permetterei mai» rispose educato Conton e, se possibile, lui si sentì ancor più preso per il culo.  
«Non sarà che sei interessato a Cas?» domandò sgranando gli occhi verdi, colpito da un’illuminazione improvvisa.  
L’agente si voltò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Il tuo cervellino etero funziona in modo interessante, Mr. Winchester» ironizzò. Poi, vedendo che il ragazzo non era soddisfatto, aggiunse: «Sono felicemente fidanzato» e si accorse benissimo del piccolo sospiro di sollievo che l’altro rilasciò. Sorrise non visto.  
«Buon per te, amico» concluse Dean. Trascorsero forse un’altra manciata di secondi, poi perplesso domandò: «Ma sembro gay?»  
Conton quasi rise, ma si trattenne egregiamente. «Non vuoi sapere la risposta» replicò. Poi ponderò: «Pensavo che in questo secolo le persone fossero di vedute più ampie» senza lasciar trapelare troppo la delusione.  
«Lo sono. La maggior parte, almeno. I matrimoni gay sono permessi in quasi tutti gli stati, così come le adozioni» rivelò il maggiore dei Winchester. «Ma, sai, o lo sei o non lo sei».  
«Non è esatto, Mr. Winchester. C’è una larga fascia di persone definite _bisessuali_ , sa?» rispose ironico. «E, comunque, Occhioni Blu è un angelo, no? Questo non implica che sia _asessuato_?»  
«Sta occupando il corpo di un uomo» gli ricordò il ragazzo.  
«La gente ha questa insana convinzione che l’amore abbia una forma» storse la bocca Conton, chiudendo l’argomento, e Dean abbassò lo sguardo, confuso.

*°*°*°*°*

 La mansarda era buia e claustrofobica, così piena di polvere che questa s’innalzava in pulviscoli nell’aria. Sam fu costretto a premersi un braccio sulla bocca ed il naso per non starnutire. Accese una pila e quasi gli venne un colpo quando, come prima cosa, il fascio cadde su un manichino da sartoria.  
Castiel, imperturbabile al suo fianco, lasciò scivolare lo sguardo sugli oggetti più vicini. Nonostante la soffitta coprisse tutta la planimetria della villa, era incredibilmente ingombra. Sembrava che ogni oggetto diventato inutile a cavallo dei due secoli, mentre la casa era ancora attiva, fosse stato stivato lì, senza alcuna distinzione.  
«Inizio a pensare che gli altri abbiano preso la parte facile» ponderò il cacciatore.  
Nel mentre, l’angelo individuò una finestra sul soffitto spiovente e fece qualche passo avanti per aprirla, aiutandolo così a respirare e vedere meglio.  
«Grazie» sorrise il ragazzo, poi si accigliò «Questo posto è enorme, potrebbero essere ovunque».  
«Resta vicino a me» gli raccomandò l’amico e Sammy quasi sorrise di nuovo, stavolta divertito.  
«So che Dean ti ha chiesto di tenermi d’occhio, ma era figurativo sai. Non sono un bambino» gli spiegò.  
Castiel aggrottò la fronte. «L’avevo capito. Ciò non toglie che questa situazione sia più pericolosa per te, che per me» asserì.  
« _Touché_ » sospirò il minore dei Winchester, iniziando ad aggirarsi con lui per l’ambiente enorme, senza spegnere la pila, visto che comunque non c’era molta luce. L’angelo trovò e spalancò ogni finestra, ma non si rivelarono poi così tante e non fecero una sostanziale differenza.  
Inoltrandosi fra quella selva di oggetti dimenticati, Sam riconobbe due macchine da scrivere, un paio di mobiletti da toilette, una sedia a dondolo di vimini mangiata dalle tarme,quattro o cinque paralumi di seta tarlata, e perfino due specchi con cornice dorata che sembravano usciti direttamente da una fiaba. E poi librerie, comò, quadri, divani, ed un numero semplicemente indecente di bauli.  
«Incredibile. È tutta roba da museo, certi pezzi devono ancora valere una fortuna» considerò, stupendosi che fosse ancora tutto lì. O gli sciacalli non avevano avuto il coraggio di avventurarsi fin lassù, o chiunque l’avesse fatto era stato preso dagli angeli piangenti. Sorrise, a Dean la cosa sarebbe piaciuta; statue di angeli che puniscono i ladri?, avrebbe detto che era una _punizione divina_. Ma evitò di menzionare a Castiel quel pensiero blasfemo.  
Avevano controllato forse metà della mansarda e lui stava togliendo un telo bianco da qualcosa di alto quanto un uomo – che poi si rivelò una statua della Vergine Maria – quando accadde. Sentì l’amico urlare il suo nome e, appena si voltò, trovò un angelo piangente davanti a sé, con le braccia già tese verso di lui e la bocca aperta a mostrare una chiostra di denti affilati, il volto distorto e pietrificato in una smorfia ferina.  
«Cazzo!» ansimò aspramente, spostandosi a destra senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
«Non guardarlo negli occhi!» gli ricordò Castiel, fissando anche lui la statua e, quando si voltò a guardarlo, Sam sgranò le palpebre.  
«Dietro di te!» urlò.  
Gli altri due angeli erano comparsi alle spalle dell’amico, e lui e Cas furono costretti a mettersi schiena contro schiena per non perderli di vista. Il cacciatore non si era mai reso conto di quanto fosse difficile evitare di sbattere le palpebre. Chiuse gli occhi appena un attimo e una delle creatura avanzò di due metri verso di lui. Poi la pila cominciò a lampeggiare, minacciando di spegnersi, e Sam notò che uno degli angeli la stava puntando con un dito.  
«Merda. Che facciamo?» domandò, affiancando Castiel in modo da poterlo osservare con la coda dell’occhio. Forse fu solo una sua impressione, perché non poteva voltarsi completamente verso di lui e distogliere lo sguardo dall’angelo piangente, ma gli parve che fosse molto più pallido.  
«Tu vai via» decise l’amico, toccandogli un polso, e un attimo dopo Sam si trovò al piano di sotto, davanti a Dean e Conton, gli occhi ancora strabuzzati e la pila in mano.  
«Sammy! Che ci fai qui?!» esclamò suo fratello, quando lui gli apparve ad un palmo dal naso.  
«Castiel. È stato lui a mandarmi qui. Abbiamo trovato gli angeli piangenti, e ora è da solo contro tre di loro» realizzò il più piccolo scioccato.  
«Aspetta un attimo,» intervenne Conton «da quello che ho capito, Occhioni Blu non è un infinita riserva di energia pressata in un corpo umano?» chiese conferma.  
«Sì, più o meno» annuì Sam e l’altro ragazzo capì cosa l’agente stesse per dire ancora prima che aprisse bocca.  
«Allora, se voi due siete un banchetto, per gli angeli piangenti lui è il pranzo del Ringraziamento, figliolo» concluse infatti.  
E Dean ringhiò un sentito: «Merda!» prima di correre fuori dalla stanza. Sam e Conton cercarono di stargli dietro, ma lui parve quasi volare su per le scale e, quando raggiunse la mansarda, loro erano diversi metri più indietro. Spalancò la porta e si gettò all’interno, senza accorgersi che quella si richiuse da sola alle sue spalle. Gli altri due cercarono di aprirla, ma era bloccata.  
«Che diavolo succede?!» sbottò Sam preoccupato, quando il vecchio infisso tarlato non cedette nemmeno con un calcio ben assestato.  
«Devono essere gli angeli piangenti. Oppure il vostro amico sta cercando di tenerci fuori» dedusse l’agente federale. «Ci serve un cacciavite. _Sonico_ , possibilmente. _Dottore!_ DOTTORE!» gridò quindi nella tromba delle scale.  
«Ehilà, Canton!» lo salutò la sua faccia da ragazzino, spuntando ai piedi delle rampe.  
«Datti una mossa!» gli ingiunse questi «O ti perderai tutto il divertimento!»

  
*°*°*°*°*

Dean non si preoccupò nemmeno di cercare o accendere la propria torcia elettrica, semplicemente corse. Fece lo slalom fra gli oggetti a terra, inciampo su una cassa, e scavalcò un comò. Poi finalmente li scorse: tre angeli di pietra chinati su una figura in trench rannicchiata a terra.  
«Cas!» urlò senza riuscire a trattenersi, ed un attimo dopo s’infilò tra le statue, circondando le spalle dell’amico con un braccio e fissando i tre bastardi sassosi. «Stai bene?» domandò concitato, non potendo appurarlo con i propri occhi.  
«Non… non dovresti essere qui» ansò il suo angelo, poggiandosi contro la sua spalla.  
Il ragazzo sentì il suo respiro affannato accarezzargli il collo e sorrise spavaldo, soffocando un brivido. «Dove altro dovrei essere?» replicò, aggrappandosi alla stoffa del suo impermeabile.  
«Non credo di riuscire a teletrasportare entrambi» gemette Castiel, aiutandolo a tenere d’occhio le creature.  
«Non vado da nessuna parte senza di te» ringhiò Dean. «Mi hai capito? Non azzardarti a spedirmi chissà dove!» Forse fu solo un impressione, ma gli parve di sentirlo sorridere contro la sua spalla, mentre un braccio robusto gli cingeva lo stomaco.  
Poi un rumore ritmico e lamentoso, diventato ormai familiare, invase l’aria ed il TARDIS cominciò a materializzarsi attorno a loro.  
«Non ci credo» soffiò allibito, quando si ritrovarono entrambi all’interno della cabina, ancora accovacciati a terra. Il suo sguardo incontrò gli occhi sollevati del fratello, poi il sorriso soddisfatto del Dottore. «Esibizionista!» apostrofò quest’ultimo, accigliato, e Conton li occhieggiò divertito, gettandolo nell’imbarazzo. Fanculo, Dean non aveva alcuna intenzione di staccarsi da Castiel.  
«Bene!» esclamò il Signore del Tempo, battendo le mani e rimettendosi ai comandi.  
La nave non si era fermata, aveva _imbarcato_ loro due ed era ripartita immediatamente. Pochi attimi dopo ricomparve a qualche metro da dove era atterrata poco prima. L’alieno spalancò platealmente le porte, mostrando tre angeli piangenti gli uni di fronte agli altri, immobili.  
«Si stanno fissando» osservò Amy a bocca aperta «Non potranno mai più muoversi!» comprese entusiasta, andando ad abbracciare il marito.  
«Fantastico, abbiamo fatto da esche» borbottò Dean incattivito, approfittandone per controllare con i propri occhi come stesse Castiel.  
L’angelo era molto pallido e non era ancora riuscito a rimettersi in piedi, ma gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. Lui non aveva nessuna voglia di preoccuparsi del fatto che fossero ancora stretti l’uno all’altro sul pavimento di un’astronave.

*°*°*°*°*

**29 Aprile 2011, Concordia, Kansas – America; ore 11,57 A.M**.

Il parco era ancora tranquillo ed assolato e i vecchietti erano sempre lì, sulla stessa panchina, a discutere del tempo tiranno, beatamente ignari che una cabina blu si fosse materializzata di nuovo nello stesso punto.  
«La mia bambina! Dov’è la mia bambina?!» esclamò il maggiore dei Winchester preoccupato, controllando che l’Impala fosse proprio dove l’aveva lasciata, bella come prima.  
«Cos’è quello?» chiese intanto il Dottore, fissando il piccolo specchio d’acqua lì vicino.  
«Uno stagno per le anatre» rispose Sam divertito; quella l’aveva già sentita.  
«Allora perché non ci sono anatre?» replicò l’alieno.  
«Che problema hai con i laghetti artificiali vuoti? Saranno migrate per il freddo, no? La primavera sta tornando adesso!» gli gridò Amy da dentro la nave.  
Il Dottore sbuffò, poi riportò lo sguardo sul ragazzo. «Quindi…» esordì con le mani infilate nelle tasche e una spalla poggiata contro lo stipite delle porte del TARDIS «è stato divertente» concluse con un brillio divertito degli occhi antichi.  
«Ora dove andrete?» chiese il cacciatore, venendo affiancato da loro angelo e dal fratello maggiore, che si degnò di tornare a salutare.  
Amelia spuntò da sopra la spalla dell’amico: «Riuscirai a portarci in Giappone, stavolta? Uno _moderno_ » specificò.  
«Quello _era_ il Giappone moderno» obbiettò il Signore del Tempo.  
«Uno più _recente_ , allora» ribatté lei e l’alieno sbuffò.  
«Devi riportarmi a casa per cena, Dottore. Il mio ragazzo mi aspetta» intervenne però Conton.  
«Oh, potremmo farlo tutti insieme» propose Rory «Una cena tra coppie».  
«Grazie per la considerazione, _Mr. Pond_ » sbuffò il Dottore.  
«Possiamo passare a prendere River» sorrise la sua compagna di viaggio.  
«Dobbiamo proprio?» replicò lui terrorizzato e lei sogghignò. «Potreste venire con noi» propose allora ai nuovi amici, in cerca di sostegno morale.  
«Ma non hai detto che siamo _punti fissi nel tempo_ o quello che è?» domandò Dean perplesso.  
«Oh sì, ma se vi riporto indietro a pochi minuti dopo avervi portati via… non accadrà nulla. Sarà come se non ve ne foste mai andati» chiarì il Dottore.  
«Meglio di no. Sai, una tizia che si fa chiamare _Madre di tutte le cose_ da rispedire al mittente, angeli piumati a cui badare…» elencò lanciando uno sguardo a Castiel, che si accigliò. «Siamo piuttosto occupati» concluse, in realtà sperando semplicemente di scamparsi l’ennesimo viaggio su quel trabiccolo.  
«Be’, se preferite così…» chinò il capo il Signore del Tempo, un po’ deluso, ma Amy lo spinse via per andare a salutare i ragazzi.  
«Chiamateci se avete problemi, eh» raccomandò loro, lasciandogli il suo numero e quello del TARDIS, prima di abbracciarli tutti, perfino Castiel, che rimase rigido per lo stupore, pur permettendole di appendersi al suo collo.  
«Sa, Mr. Winchester…» esordì Conton rivolgendosi al maggiore, quando fu il suo turno di salutare «l’amore non ha forma, ma a volte – e solo _a volte_ – assume l’aspetto di ciò di cui abbiamo esattamente bisogno» sogghignò, stringendogli la mano.  
Lui borbottò qualcosa di inintelligibile che suonava sospettosamente come «Dannato Grillo Parlante» ma ricambiò la stretta.  
Quando le porte del TARDIS si richiusero ed i motori si accesero, producendo quel rumore che non avrebbero mai più dimenticato in tutta la loro vita, Dean si voltò per un momento a guardare Castiel, sempre immobile con quell’espressione impassibile. L’aspetto dell’Amore? Non era esattamente così che lui se l’era sempre figurato, però le cose non sono quasi mai come uno se le immagina, no?  
Ma venne riscosso dai quei pensieri pericolosi dai motori della nave che si fermarono all’improvviso e dalla porta che si riaprì, lasciando far capolino alla testa del Dottore.  
«Vi ho detto che Robert Plant mi aspetta ancora per un tè?» domandò e vide gli occhi del cacciatore più vecchio sgranarsi.  
« _Robert Plant_ …?» [11] biascicò questi, voltandosi verso il fratello per rivolgergli uno sguardo sconvolto e terribilmente tentato.  
Però Sam non gli fu di grande aiuto, si limitò a scrollare le spalle, come a dire “fa quel che ti pare”, e lui lasciò crollare il capo in avanti, sconsolato.  
«Magari solo un viaggetto» ponderò, ma il Signore del Tempo era già sparito all’interno del TARDIS. Lasciando la porta aperta.

FINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. In [Men in Black](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Men_in_Black_%28film%29) gli agenti vengono chiamati con una lettera, a volte l’iniziale del nome di battesimo.  
> 11\. [Robert Plant](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Plant) – voce e armonica dei [Led Zeppelin](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Led_Zeppelin).

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Doctor Who: 3x10 – [Colpo d’occhio](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Colpo_d%27occhio_\(Doctor_Who\)).  
> 2\. [Pleasantville](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pleasantville) (1998).  
> 3\. [Giappone Moderno](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giappone#Giappone_moderno).  
> 4\. [Il Gobbo di Notre Dame](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_gobbo_di_Notre_Dame_\(film_1996\)) – Disney (1996).  
> 5\. «Molto bene!» è in corsivo perché, anche in originale, il Dottore lo dice in italiano.  
> 6\. [Il Mago di Oz](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_mago_di_Oz_%28film_1939%29) (1939).  
> 7\. Per i non-addetti-ai-lavori: si tratta di un bracciale con meccanismo di teletrasporto usato dagli Agenti del Tempo, come quello del Capitano Jack Harkness.  
> 8\. [Men in Black](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Men_in_Black_%28film%29) (1997).  
> 9\. I tre gargoyle di [“Il Gobbo di Notre Dame”](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gargoyle#Nella_cultura_popolare).


End file.
